The industry demands the development of nanoimprinting technology, in particular transfer materials, for nanoimprinting a fine pattern required in semiconductor manufacturing processes or patterned media manufacturing processes using a perpendicular magnetic recording method.
In the past, technology has been disclosed for nanoimprinting a fine pattern on a substrate at room temperature by forming a coating film of poly-hydrogenated silsesquioxane on the substrate, prebaking the coated surface at a temperature of 150° C. or less, and then pressing the film with a mold. (Refer to patent document 1 and non-patent documents 1, 2, and 3.) Furthermore, similar technology using cage polysilsesquioxane has also been disclosed (refer to patent document 2). This technology is not only used for semiconductor manufacturing processes, but is also starting to be applied to the production of magnetic recording media such as discrete track media and patterned media (refer to patent document 3). However, the polymers that have been used to date have low thermal resistance, and there is a problem that the pattern shape cannot be maintained depending on the environment to which the pattern formed is exposed.
In order to overcome these problems, technology has been disclosed where a fine pattern is formed using a polyimide resin with high thermal resistance (refer to patent document 4). However, there have been problems with formability, such as where the top region of a rectangle is transferred as a recess.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2003-100609    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2006-285017    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2006-302396    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2006-110956    [Non-patent document 1] Y. Igaku et al., Jpn. J. Appli. Phys., 41, 4198 (2002)    [Non-patent document 2] S. Matsui et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B, 21, 688 (2003)    [Non-patent document 3] S. Z. Chen et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B, 24, 1934 (2006)